Recuerdos
by ShionKishimoto13
Summary: Samui comienza a recordar los viejos tiempos, con su amigo Mello, el cual no lo ve desde un terrible accidente, y algo habia quedado pendiente entre ellos ¿volveran a encontrarse? y podran resolrver ese asunto pendiente. One-shot MelloXoc.


**hola a todos, bueno les traigo este one-shot de MelloXoc, es mi primera historia de death note, espero que les guste mucho.**

* * *

A pasado mucho, de la ultima vez que lo vi, solo tenia 15 años, y ahora cumpliré 20 hoy. Me tiro sobre mi cama y cierro los ojos, y comienzo a recordar la primera vez que nos vimos, yo tenia 6 años, y estaba debajo del árbol del orfanato, comiendo un helado, cuando desde arriba del árbol, un chico me tira un balde de agua, empapándome entera, yo solo me puse a llorar, luego desde un arbusto vi que alguien me observaba, yo dije: ¿Quién eres? Dije entre sollozos. Era un chico, de cabello rubio, en una melena, ojos azules, y tez clara, el se acerco a mi, y me miro, mientras yo tenia mi cabeza entre mis piernas, y me corrian las lagrimas, el me seguía mirando, y luego dijo: vi que te tiraron agua, ¿estas bien? Yo levante mi cabeza, tenia los ojos rojos, y llenos de lagrimas, y le dije: si me mojaron, y no estoy bien, estoy toda empapada, me resfriare. El chico me siguió mirando y luego siento que me colocan algo en la espalda, el chico me coloco su chaqueta, y luego dijo: espero que no te resfríes, luego el se fue, yo quedo extrañada, y solo sonreí.

Abri los ojos, y mire el techo por unos minutos, luego me dirigi a la ventana, estaba nublado, todo gris, iba a llover, abri las ventanas, y solo mire hacia afuera cuando vino a mi mente otro recuerdo, de el y yo. Esta vez era el quien estaba llorando, se había caído, y se rasmillo la rodilla, yo lo fui a ayudar, traje algunas venditas, y lo cure. El me miraba tiernamente, mientras yo lo curaba, luego dijo: Me llamo Mello, yo levante la vista, y dije: Yo soy Samui, debes conocer a mi hermano, Near, cuando le dije que era hermana de Near se sorprendió, y abrió los ojos, y dijo: Con razón el parecido, y sonrió, al igual que yo, luego de su bolsillo saco una barra de chocolate, y me dio un pedazo, me senté junto a él y comenzamos a platicar.

Cuando termino mi recuerdo, una gota cayó sobre mi mano, y comenzó a llover, y a mi mente vino otro recuerdo, donde estaba yo y Mello, debajo de la lluvia, teníamos 10 años, estábamos jugando con un balón, y este cayó en la rama del árbol, en esos momentos se puso a llover, y queríamos el balón, nos subimos arriba del árbol para tratar de sacarlo, la lluvia nos empapo mucho, pero logramos sacar la pelota, el recuerdo termina.

Miro la hora, eran las 13:30 de la tarde, luego miro el cuadro junto al reloj, en el estaba yo y Mello, cuando yo tuve mi doceavo cumpleaños, ese día lo pase tan bien, el me regalo un ramo de flores, de las cuales una conserve, la coloque a secar dentro de un libro, y ahora está dentro de una bolsita de plástico junto a mi cómoda.

Comienza a sonar mi celular, era mi hermano, Near, conteste, me dijo que necesitaba verme rápido, quisas se acordó de mi cumpleaños, que era hoy, lo escuche muy feliz por el teléfono, quisas que sorpresa me tendrá. En fin me cambie de ropa, me coloque mi poleron favorito que me lo había regalado Mello, era de color morado, me puse unos pantalones negros ajustados, con unas botas largas, y por la lluvia, me coloque mi abrigo, y Salí de casa, sin paraguas ya que no tenia, llegaría un poco empapada donde Near.

Mientras me dirigía al paradero, otro recuerdo llego a mi mente, sobre el, fue cuando me invito a salir, me llevo por helados, me compre los que quise, y como el sabia que amaba los helados, luego dimos un paseo por el parque, donde me compro unas flores, y luego fuimos a un parque de diversiones, ahí teníamos 14 años, un año antes de que nos separamos. Termino mi recuerdo, y una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, al recordar nuestra separación, nunca le pude decir que lo amaba. Llege al paradero, subi al autobús, y me siento al final, junto a la ventana, y comienzo a mirar por ella, hacia afuera, otro recuerdo pasa por mi mente, y este me coloco triste, y fue inevitable no recordarlo, fue cuando tuvimos que separarnos, yo estaba jugando con Mello, y Near, jugábamos al pillarse, Mello la llevaba, yo estaba corriendo para bajar la escalera, el fue más rápido, y me pillo, justo cuando iba a bajar, perdí el equilibrio, y caí rodando por la escalera, me golpeó la cabeza, de esta comenzó a salir sangre, Near llego corriendo, y llamo Watari, mientras que Mello miraba horrorizado, por lo que mi hermano me había contado, pronto llego la ambulancia, me llevaron al hospital, Mello y Near me acompañaron, Mello se sentía culpable de lo que había ocurrido, caí en un coma, Mello estuvo conmigo todo el rato, cuando al mes después desperté, Mello estaba tan feliz, cuando me vio despertar, pero me tenían que tener en tratamiento, y me tuvieron que trasladar a otro hospital, lejos de Mello, yo no tuve la oportunidad de decirle adiós, no de decirle que el me gustaba, Near se fue conmigo, tiempo después regrese, fui al orfanato, para ver a Mello, el no estaba, le pregunte a Watari que donde estaba, el me dijo que hace un año que no lo veía, y no había hablado con él, yo me coloque triste, hable con todos los del orfanato, y nadie me dio respuesta, y yo me rendí, y me concentre en mis estudios, todos los día iba al orfanato, con la esperanza de que él estuviera ahí, pero nunca llego, mis esperanzas de que el volvieran eran nulas, ni siquiera el ah tratado de comunicarse, para saludarme, ni para mi cumpleaños, quizás el tenia novia, y se había olvidado completamente de mi. Luego del recuerdo algunas lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, me baje del auto bus, había parado de llover, camine hasta el edificio donde Near vivía, subí hasta el piso, y toque el timbre, una chica me abrió, era Misa amane, ella me saludo feliz, y me deseo feliz cumpleaños, entre y estaban Light, Mi hermano, Matsuda, Matt, y dos de mis primos, examine bien, por si encontraba a Mello, pero no estaba, todos me saludaron, y me desearon un feliz cumpleaños.

Me acerque a Matt, y le pregunte sobre Mello, el me dijo que no lo había visto hace mucho tiempo, y dijo que la última vez que lo había visto estaba triste, y dijo que me quería ver, al escuchar eso me coloque muy feliz. Me cantaron cumpleaños feliz, pedí mis tres deseos, uno de esos era volver a ver a Mello, espero que se cumpla, luego partieron el pastel, cuando comienza a sonar mi teléfono, veo el identificador y decía desconocido, me asuste un poco, pero conteste, sentí la respiración de un hombre, pero no hablaba, luego dijo: Samui, nos vemos en el puente a las 23:00, no faltes, y colgaron, yo sentí un poco de esperanza de que fuera Mello a sí que decidí ir, Sali cuidadosamente, diciéndole a todos que iria a tomar aire. Llege al puente, no vi a nadie, eran las 23:00 en punto, y por unos momentos crei que había sido una broma, cuando alguien grita mi nombre, no pude distinguirlo bien, me acerque, y cuando vi que era Mello, corri a abrazarlo, y las lagrimas me corrian los ojos, era el, realmente era el, mi querido y amado Mello, desde aquel dia faltal, volver a encontrarme con el, el me abrazo, y me dijo: Feliz cumpleaños, yo le mire sus ojos azules, sexys, el había crecido bastante, y su cabello estaba mas alborotado, luego dijo: sabes te eh buscado por todas partes, para decirte algo, que eh mantenido hace mucho tiempo, yo le mire fijamente, y dije: dime lo que es, el respondió: Cuando te fuiste, me falto darte esto, el me beso, yo correspondi, le rode el cuello, y el de la cintura, luego se separo, y me dijo al oído, Te amo, Samui, yo sonreí, y dije: yo igual te amo, y nos volvimos a besar, ese beso tenia un sabor dulce, al de chocolate, nos separamos por falta de aire, y luego Mello dijo: ¿quieres ser mi novia? Yo lo mire sorprendida y feliz, respondi altiro que si, y lo abrase, volviéndolo a besar, y me dijo: te juro que esta vez no te dejare ir, mi hermosa Samui.

* * *

**bueno eso fue todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, dejen su revierw.**

**se despide Shion Kishimoto, cuidense**


End file.
